kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Core
is the main antagonist in the final portion (Movie War Core) of the film, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. Character History Core is purely an energy-based Rider, he was created from the Sasori, Kani, and Ebi Core Medals, which appeared to house his consciousness, merging with the Memory Memory which held the memories of all of the Kamen Riders and the True Gaia Memory, thanks to the Pteradon Yummy gathering them. Because of these memories being housed in him, Core possessed various traits from previous Riders. The main source of his power came from a crystallized form of Earth's energy. The crystal was destroyed by Double CycloneJokerXtreme's Bicker Charge Break and OOO's OOO Bash. This, however, did not drain his powers completely, as Double and OOO had believed. Instead, it only removed some of his power, and in his fury he stopped (albeit briefly) OOO from assuming Tajadol Combo. However, this was only temporary, Core was then slain at the hands of Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's Golden Extreme & OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop. Personality Being an amalgamation of the memories of all previous Riders and their battles, Core believed himself to be the most powerful Rider, and being for that matter, in existence. He sought to use the power he had to rule over the rest of the Earth. He was arrogant, calling Double and OOO losers and worms. He responded with shock and fury when Double and OOO told him that he was only a fraud that was imagining himself as having done accomplishments the other Riders did and how he was nothing compared to true Kamen Riders, who protected the innocent even when it interfered with their own personal lives. Video Game Appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Kamen Rider Core appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Climax Scramble Zi-O In the story mode of Kamen Rider: Climax Scramble Zi-O, Core attains a power up which turns his flames purple.https://twitter.com/Rider_Game_PR/status/1057563366389047296 Powers and Abilties Pyrokinesis As a monster powered by Earth's inner core, Kamen Rider Core has powers over it which gives him pyrokinetic powers, like burning anything that comes into physical contact or releasing a green energy beam from his mouth that can set a city on fire. Forms *'Rider weight': 7 t *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 67.4 t **'Kicking power': 84 t **'Maximum jump height': 98.4 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m/1 s - Bike State= Bike State Core can turn his lower body into a motorcycle called the , reminiscent of Showa Era Rider Machines, to increase his speed. Core's Bike Mode also proved to be durable enough to smash through dense rocks as if they were nothing. - Power-Up= Kamen Rider Core }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Core was voiced by , who is the narrator of Kamen Rider W. Notes *He is the first entirely CG Kamen Rider (all of the other Kamen Riders were actors and suit actors with special effects added to their transformations and finishing attacks) albeit more similar to a Daikaiju than a Kamen Rider. **The first instance of a human-sized CG Rider would occur in the form of Build RabbitDragon. ***It was less than a year after that that a similar concept to Kamen Rider Core was created in the form of Another Kuuga. *He is the second Rider that can change into a bike, the first being Kamen Rider Accel. *He can be categorized as both a W Rider and an OOO Rider, due to him being made from a Gaia Memory and a set of Core Medals. *Kamen Rider Core greatly resembles Kamen Rider 1. **This is presumably because Kamen Rider 1 was the original and therefore the symbol for the Kamen Rider series. *He is also the fifth Kamen Rider that is gigantic aside from Kamen Riders 1, J, Arc, and Decade (Jumbo Formation). Category:Deceased Category:W Characters Category:W Riders Category:Villains Category:OOO Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:OOO Characters Category:Non human riders